The goal of this supplemental application is to enhance the computational support and telecommunications infrastructure available to the clinical and basic research community at the University of Puerto Rico Medical Sciences Campus. This goal will be accomplished by the attainment of the following specific aims: [unreadable] 1. Establish and operate a GRID node at the campus that will allow faculty to participate online in [unreadable] seminars, meetings, conferences or other activities developed at other GRID nodes across the world. [unreadable] 2. Enhance network security at the Campus in order to protect patient-based research data. 3. Provide assistance to investigators in the development, management and/or maintenance of research-relevant databases for clinical or basic research. 4. Provide assistance to investigators in solving day-to-day problems related to the operation of computational research hardware and software. [unreadable] [unreadable]